Datei:The Fox Glee HD FULL STUDIO
Beschreibung The Fox by Ylvis is featured in Puppet Master, the seventh episode of Season Five. It is sung by Artie, Blaine, Elliott, Jake, Rachel, Santana, and Tina. Blaine apologizes to the New Directions for being too controlling and insists on being a leader. As a gift, he gives the Glee Club puppets of themselves, each member, including Will, receiving a puppet replica. They gather around to admire the puppets created by Blaine, which are identical to the ones Blaine saw in his hallucinations. They perform The Fox in the auditorium, first portraying animals in the lyrics of the songs and then each member, holding their puppets. In New York, Pamela Lansbury (except Dani), open a parcel from Blaine to reveal puppets for them as well and they sing The Fox too. LYRICS: Blaine: Dog goes woof Cat goes meow Bird goes tweet And mouse goes squeak Cow goes moo Frog goes croak And the elephant goes toot Blaine and Tina: Ducks say quack And fish go blub And the seal goes ow ow ow But there's one sound That no one knows Blaine and Tina with New Directions and Pamela Lansbury: What does the fox say? Artie: Ring-ding-ding-ding-dingeringeding! Gering-ding-ding-ding-dingeringeding! Gering-ding-ding-ding-dingeringeding! Blaine and Tina with New Directions and Pamela Lansbury: What the fox say? Blaine: Wa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pow! Wa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pow! Wa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pow! Blaine and Tina with New Directions and Pamela Lansbury: What the fox say? Tina: Hatee-hatee-hatee-ho! Hatee-hatee-hatee-ho! Hatee-hatee-hatee-ho! Blaine and Tina with New Directions and Pamela Lansbury: What the fox say? Tina: Joff-tchoff-tchoffo-tchoffo-tchoff! Tchoff-tchoff-tchoffo-tchoffo-tchoff! Joff-tchoff-tchoffo-tchoffo-tchoff! Blaine and Tina with New Directions and Pamela Lansbury: What the fox say? Rachel: Big blue eyes Pointy nose Chasing mice And digging holes Tiny paws Up the hill Suddenly you're standing still Elliott with Santana: Your fur is red So beautiful Like an angel in disguise But if you meet A friendly horse Elliott: Will you communicate by Mo-o-o-o-orse? Mo-o-o-o-orse? Mo-o-o-o-orse? Santana: How will you speak to that Elliott and Santana: Ho-o-o-o-orse? Ho-o-o-o-orse? Ho-o-o-o-orse? Elliott and Rachel with New Directions and Pamela Lansbury: What does the fox say? Elliott: Jacha-chacha-chacha-chow! Chacha-chacha-chacha-chow! Chacha-chacha-chacha-chow! Elliott and Rachel with New Directions and Pamela Lansbury: What the fox say? Santana: Fraka-kaka-kaka-kaka-kow! Fraka-kaka-kaka-kaka-kow! Fraka-kaka-kaka-kaka-kow! Elliott and Rachel with New Directions and Pamela Lansbury: What the fox say? Elliott: A-hee-ahee ha-hee! A-hee-ahee ha-hee! A-hee-ahee ha-hee! Elliott and Rachel with New Directions and Pamela Lansbury: What the fox say? Rachel: A-oo-oo-oo-ooo! Woo-oo-oo-ooo! Elliott and Rachel with New Directions and Pamela Lansbury: What does the fox say? Tina and Jake: The secret of the fox Ancient mystery Somewhere deep in the woods I know you're hiding Rachel and Elliott: What is your sound? Will we ever know? Will always be a mystery Rachel with New Directions and Pamela Lansbury: What do you say? (New Directions and Pamela Lansbury: What do you say?) You're my guardian angel Hiding in the woods What is your sound? (New Directions and Pamela Lansbury: What is your sound?) Artie: Wa-wa-way-do Wub-wid-bid-dum-way-do Wa-wa-way-do Rachel with New Directions and Pamela Lansbury: Will we ever know I want to know! (Artie: Bay-budabud-dum-bam) I want to know! I want to know! Artie: Abay-ba-da bum-bum bay-do Kategorie:Videos